The Surprise (One-shot)
by I-Love-Austin-and-Ally-Stories
Summary: Austin is 24 and Ally is 23 almost 24. It's Ally's 24th birthday and also Austin and Ally's 5 year anniversary. Austin has a surprise that will change his and Ally's lives. What will the surprise be? Read to find out. First one shot.


AUTHOR'S P.O.V

Today is Austin and Ally's 5th year anniversary, and Ally's 24th birthday. And Austin has a surprise that will take his and Ally's lives to the next level. Right now they are at their house in their bedroom sleeping. (_Austin asked her to move in with him when they were 21.)_They had an amazing night and they did not sleep at all. If you know what I mean.

Austin woke up from the sunlight coming trough the window's curtain. He turn around and see the most amazing woman of all time. He smile to himself then thought '_Last night was amazing.'_

He looked at the small woman next to him and then chuckled lightly. Ally was sleeping on her stomach. Her hair was everywhere on her face. He caresses her back with his cold hand. He feel her shiver lightly. He smirk. He brushes his finger lightly. She groan.

"Austiiiiin"

"Allyyyy. Oh before I forgot. Happy Birthday babe and Happy Anniversary."

"OH Yeah! Thank you. Now let me sleep"

He sit up and started kissing her neck. "Maybe I don't want you to"

"Fine" She sit up and kiss him fully on the lips.

"I have a surprise for you tonight." He said while kissing her jaw

"Really?" She asks

"Yes"

He kiss her harder, but slow. Then things got a little heated.

Scene Change

Ally was having a girl's day with Trish when her phone vibrates. She look at it and saw that it was another text from Austin. She smile and read it. It says,

**From: Austy,**

**To: Ally-Bear**

_When I say I LOVE YOU I don't say it out of habit or to make conversation. I say it to remind you that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me 3_

**From: Ally-Bear**

**To: Austy**

_That was cheesy._

**From: Austy**

**To: Ally-Bear**

_You love it_

**From: Ally-Bear**

**To: Austy**

_Sadly yes. Now got to go. I'm having girl's day with Trish remember? Love you._

**From: Austy**

**To: Ally-Bear**

_Oh Yeah. Bye. Love you too._

"Who was that?" Trish ask Ally

"It was Austin. He kept on sending those romantic and cheesy texts to me since this morning" Ally said to Trish while smiling.

She let Trish read the texts. "Awe" Trish cooed.

"Yeah, but he has been acting weird this morning too." Ally told Trish sadly.

Trish look away from Ally quickly. Only she and Dez know about the surprise.

"Oh1 Really. Well look at the time let's go to my house to watch a movie." Trish said quickly.

"But Austin has a surprise for me"

"Not now Ally"

Scene Change

Ally thought that both, Trish and Austin, were acting weird. When she went to Trish's house Trish told her to put on a dress, then she did Ally' hair, make up, then she told her to go home.

She was kinda sad because it was her birthday and their fifth anniversary and after the last text Austin send her she did not hear from him again/ She tried to call him but didn't reach him.

She parks her car on the driveway then went inside the house.

"Austin" She yell. Nothing

She went to the kitchen put her keys on the counter and went to the living room but stop in her tracks she saw petals of roses inform of the TV. She follows them and it leads her to the stairs, the hallway, then stop in front of hers and Austin's room. She let out an exhale and pushes the door open. She gasps at what she saw.

Austin was standing in their bedroom with his guitar in hand. The room smells like vanilla. The bed has red bed sheets, there were red curtains, and roses all over the floor the room look beautiful. She wanted to cry right there. Her thoughts were interrupted by her handsome boyfriend's voice.

It's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,  
>No one will know oh oh oh,<br>Oh, come on, girl.  
>Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,<br>Shots of patron,  
>And it's on, girl.<p>

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<p>

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
>So what you wanna do?<br>Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
>No, I won't blame you;<br>It was fun, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<p>

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

_[x2:]_  
>Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,<br>Tell me right now baby,  
>Tell me right now baby, baby.<p>

Oh, it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

"Oh Austin" Ally walk toward him and hug him. He hug her back tightly. She cried in his chest.

He became nervous. "Babe I have something to tell you." He started to say. "Ally, from the day you walked into my life, you're all I think about. You're the reason I breathe. You are the stars in my sky. I wouldn't wish it another way. When I'm with you I love the way you make me so happy, and the ways you show you care. I love the way you say, 'I love you' and the way you're always there for me. Missing you is my hobby. Caring for you is my job. Making you happy is my duty and loving you is my life and you are the love of my life." He bent down on his knees then open a velvet little box. Ally cried more. "Ally, will you marry me?" He asks.

Ally nod her head vigorously and choke out' Yes. A big fat YES"

Austin smile widely and slip the diamond ring on her finger. He kisses her slowly, passionately.

He rests his forehead on hers and said "Now let me give you your other gift. He kisses her again. Lay her slowly and gently on the bed. Then started exploring each other.

**Author's Note: My first one shot. Hope you love/like it.**


End file.
